The invention resides in an arrangement for transferring braking torques particularly in commercial vehicles with a drive axle including a differential transmission having a driving pinion and two drive shafts and a braking device associated with the differential transmission.
In an arrangement of this type known in the art, the brake torque is generated by a cone wheel mounted in the axle housing and driven by the differential transmission. The cone wheel is engaged by a brake drum, which is axially movably in the differential transmission housing into engagement with the cone wheel for frictional engagement therewith (DE 828 639). Such a supplemental brake arrangement requires a large installation space in axial direction of the cone wheel. Furthermore, because of the relatively small transmission ratio of the torque entering the cone wheel relative to the vehicle wheels, relatively large brake operating forces are required.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple braking arrangement of the above type, which provides large braking effects with small operating forces.